


Code Blue

by thewayhaughtunicorn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doctors, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nurse Practitioner, Nurses, Physician Assistant, Slowww Buuurrrrnnnnn, patients
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayhaughtunicorn/pseuds/thewayhaughtunicorn
Summary: The hospital AU that no one asked for.





	1. Couple of Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the dates and all will go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There comes a point in each and every one of our lives when we have to decide what we're supposed to do for the rest of our lives. Some people know from the time they are little what they want to be when they grow up, but some of us want to be many things; a scientist, a astronaut, a unicorn, a doctor, a teacher, a cop, a veterinarian, a mother, a soldier, some of us just want to be a superhero. The truth is that every single one of those things, every single person who grows up to become any of those things, they are Superheros. You are a Superhero, don't ever doubt that. This is a story inspired by the Superheros I get the opportunity to work with everyday, they wear scrubs, stethoscopes, and their hearts on their sleeves. Nurses.

_August 5, 2000_.

"Are you okay?" The redhead gasped, as she made her way off of the trampoline to the youngest brunette who was crying after falling off onto the ground. She didn't fall by her own doing though, Waverly was pushed off of the trampoline. Who pushed their five year old sister off of the trampoline?

 

 _Willa_.

 

That's who. She's always hated Waverly bullied her every chance she got. Willa's a real shit-ticket for sure.

"Why you do dat, Willa?" Waverly sobs as the blood rolls down her leg.

"Because I can!" Willa shrieked.

The redhead scowled at the oldest brunette and stood up to confront her, but someone beat her to it. Wynonna beat her to it. The younger brunette jumped out of her bedroom window onto the trampoline, tapped Willa on her shoulder so that she turned around and socked her in the face. She had seen daddy do it to mama many times, and figured she would give it a try. Wynonna hated Willa, mostly because she was just like her daddy, but she has always picked on her baby sister ever since she could walk. One time Willa stole Waverly’s teddy bear and held him above her head so she couldn’t reach. She’d try her best, but Willa would take off running leaving Waverly toppled over on the floor in tears. What fourteen year old bullies their one year old sister? The oldest Earp sister, fell on her back and the blood gushed out of her nose.

"I'm telling daddy!" Willa cried.

"Good, tell him that you shoved our five year old sister off of the trampoline because she jumped 'too close' to you. I saw the whole thing Willa, so did Nicole." Wynonna lectured.

Nicole stood with her arms crossed still staring a hole into the oldest girl. Once Willa ran inside to clean her face off and ice her nose, Nicole turned her attention back to the little girl that was still on the ground holding her knee up to her chest trying to see where the blood was coming from. Nicole scooped Waverly up and sat her on the edge of the trampoline, "don't move, okay? I'll be right back." Waverly nodded that she understood. "I'll stay here with her." Wynonna stated.

Nicole ran into the house to grab a wet washcloth to clean off Waverly's knee, some ice in a sandwich baggie, three grape Popsicles, and a Hello Kitty Band-Aid. Nicole always took care of Waverly, and even Wynonna sometimes too. She'd had a lot of practice over the years. Willa was pure evil. Nicole made her way back outside to Waverly and Wynonna still sitting on the edge of the trampoline. She wiped Waverly's knee off with the washcloth, maybe she shouldn't have picked up a white one, Waverly winced as Nicole cleaned up her boo-boo. She only cared that it hurt for a second as Wynonna opened a grape Popsicle and handed it to her. The younger girl popped it right in her mouth and shimmied on the edge in contentment.

"There, all done. That wasn't too bad was it?" Nicole softly questioned as she pressed the ends of the Hello Kitty Band-Aid down over the scrape on the knee in front of her. Waverly shook her head no, still too preoccupied with the Popsicle in her mouth. She reached her arms out and grabbed Nicole in a tight hug to thank her.

"Tanks Nic, you should be doctor when you growed up." Nicole gently lowered the girl down until her feet touched the ground, and smiled in response.

Nicole looked up to see her best friend laying on her back with two grape Popsicles hanging out of her mouth like a walrus. Should've known to grab four of them, rookie move.

 

 

* * *

 

_November 17, 2006_

 

Wynonna, Nicole, and Waverly all sat on Nicole's bedroom doing their homework. Tired of the silence and of doing her homework, Wynonna shoved her textbook off the edge of the bed with a loud thud. "Let's play a game." she huffs.

"What kind of game Wy?" Nicole questioned her best friend, closing her own textbook.

"I don't know, like truth or dare or something, maybe twenty questions." the oldest girl replied.

"We all know everything about each other 'Nonna." Waverly joked. Nicole's cheeks feel hot, _I wonder if she knows I have a crush on her_... the redhead thought to herself.

"Why don't we all just talk?" Nicole suggested.

"Okay, 'bout what?" the raven haired girl responded.

"What do you guys want to do when you're older?" Waverly voiced.

"Like as a career?" the pale skinned girl wondered.

"Yeah, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Waverly joked.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it." the redhead said.

"Me either." Wynonna replied.

"Seriously? Y'all are going to have to make a decision soon. You've never even considered what you might do?" The youngest girl questioned the others.

"Have you?" Wynonna retorted.

"Well no... but I have several more years to figure it out." Waverly claimed.

"True... Maybe we should all go into the same field, or similar ones." the oldest girl suggested.

"You wanna spend everyday of your life with us Wy?" Nicole cross-examined Wynonna.

"I have spent everyday with you fuckers since I met you both, why should I ever stop?" Wynonna explained.

"Well, you'll have to when you two go off to college without me, ya know?" Waverly mumbled.

"Waves, we won't go far." Nicole responded in an effort to comfort the girl that she'd love to love.

"Yeah, what she said Babygirl." Wynonna spoke.

"Okay, but you have to visit. So, what is this field we're all going into?" the tan skinned girl asked.

"Well, I have always wanted to help people just never knew in what capacity..." Nicole said, and Wynonna shook her head in agreement, "yeah, same."

"Maybe like a doctor? Something in the medical field?" Waverly asked.

"Doctor? You really think either one of us wants to go to school that long?" the laziest girl proclaimed.

"Fine, maybe go to nursing school then! Jerk." Waverly barked.

"A nurse huh? I think I'd like that." Nicole said as she nodded her head with a smile of realization on her face.

"Alright then, it's settled. We're all going nursing school." Waverly said with a grin.

"Fine, I guess it is." Wynonna concluded.

The three of them soon finished up their homework and rode their bikes to the diner in town for a sundae. They had a lot to celebrate today, they all decided what they were going to be when they grew up.

 

* * *

 

 

_December 2, 2010_

 

The ringing bell echoed through the hallways indicating it was time lunch break. Waverly gathered up her books in her backpack, and made her way to the cafeteria where she met her friends everyday.

Jeremy, Chrissy, and Rosita were already seated at the long lunch table, the same exact spot they sat at from day one. Purgatory was a small town so there was one school for K-12, they sat at the same lunch table their entire lives. Waverly made her way to her seat next to Chrissy and across from Jeremy, who was seated next to Rosita.

"Hey guys." Waverly greeted.

"Hey Wave." Rosita replied.

Jeremy had a mouthful and waved. Thankfully.

"Hey girl." Chrissy said to her friend.

They were soon joined by Nicole and Dolls, Waverly always knew when Nicole was near. Nicole smelled like vanilla, all the time, like literally her entire life. If Waverly was being honest, she loved the way Nicole smelled... she always had. Maybe she loved more about Nicole than just the way she smelled like vanilla dipped donuts, they were Waverly's favorite. Nicole sat down next to Waverly, like she had everyday for years. Dolls sat directly across from her, so that they could play with their stupid Pokemon cards.

"Where is Wynonna?" Waverly questioned.

Dolls looked suspiciously at Nicole, Nicole shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know where Wynonna was. She knew she was in the parking lot making out with Robin and smoking cigarettes because he thought it was cool. Nicole didn't understand what Wynonna saw in Robin, frankly her gaydar always went off when Robin was around, like off the charts.

"Mhm sure Nicole." Waverly scoffed.

"Sorry Waves, I don't want to get punched in the face by your sister for snitching." the redhead groaned.

"I thought I saw her go somewhere with Robin." Chrissy interjected.

"Robin?!" Jeremy shrieked.

"Uh, ya..." Nicole grinned, and turned her attention back to her stupid card game thingy. "

Hey Rosita, wanna play?" Dolls invited.

"Uh, duh. Scoot over lizard boy." Rosita replied as she stood up from her seat next to Jeremy and squeezed between Jeremy and Dolls.

"Why does everyone insist on calling me that?" Dolls questioned.

"Because they are your favorite Pokemon dude." Nicole replied.

Waverly tapped Nicole on the leg and made her look up, Waverly cupped her hand around Nicole's ear and whispered something to her. Nicole almost spit out her drink and shook her head with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Wynonna said as she plopped down next to Dolls and Robin next to Nicole.

"Oh, you're sister just asked me to go make out with her in the parking lot." Nicole deadpanned.

"YOU WHAT?!" Wynonna growled.

"I did not." Waverly said as she smacked Nicole's shoulder. Waverly knew damn well that's exactly what she whispered in Nicole's ear.

"And even if that were true it would be none of your business Wynonna. I can make my own decisions, just like you." the younger Earp said as she gestured between Wynonna and Robin.

"Touché Babygirl, touché." Wynonna replied.

Nicole felt like her heart was about to explode. She's wanted to kiss Waverly again since the last time that it happened, granted it was a drunken dare, and Waverly kissed her, she didn't initiate it. Who wouldn't want to kiss Waverly? Look at her. She is the most gorgeous girl that Nicole had ever seen.

"And it's not like they haven't kissed before." Chrissy blurted out. Waverly and Nicole's eyes flew wide open, and Waverly all of a sudden regretted telling Chrissy about the sleepover.

"I'm sorry, what?" Wynonna questioned, as everyone else at the table tried to pick their jaws up from the floor. Waverly looked at Nicole, and Nicole looked at Wynonna, Wynonna glared at her best friend. No one said anything, could have been the shock of it all.

Finally Nicole spoke up, "Wy you're the one that dared us to kiss."

"Bullshit." Wynonna barked.

"She's telling the truth 'Nonna." Waverly interjected.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Wynonna responded.

"You said you'd never seen two girls kiss, and then dared us to kiss." Waverly spewed.

Nicole shook her head in agreement, her hand lay on Waverly's underneath the table, and was rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. She knew that calmed Waverly, she used to do the same thing when Willa would say mean things to her in front of her friends. They always found themselves sitting beside one another, strange how they were always drawn to each other.

"Makes sense." Wynonna said.

"So guys, have you decided what you're going to college for?" Robin asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, the three of us.." Wynonna gestured between herself, her sister, and Nicole "are going to nursing school."

"Way to leave the rest of us out." Jeremy snapped.

"Yeah, what he said." Rosita spoke.

"We made a pact when we were younger guys, that's all. Go to nursing school if you want." Wynonna retorted.

"Maybe we should all make that pact." Chrissy claimed.

"That sounds like fun." Rosita replied cheerfully.

"Well then it's settled. We're all going to be nurses." Waverly said with a smile.

"What if I don't want to be a nurse?" Robin questioned.

"Well, shithead just go into the medical field." Nicole snapped.

"Yeah, maybe that should be what we do, just all go into the medical field, not necessarily all become nurses." Waverly suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Maybe the three of them would be spending the rest of their lives with more than just each other.

 

* * *

 

 

_Present Day._

 

 

Waverly was sound asleep, dreaming of something good, considering she was asleep with a smile on her face. Maybe she was riding a unicorn over a rainbow or something. Out of nowhere she jumped awake....

"Ohhh shit. I wonder if she remembers that?"

 

 

_January 9, 2008_

 

 

"He doesn't deserve you Waves... don't cry over him." Nicole whispered as she wiped a stray tear from Waverly's cheek.

"He just dumped me for Sarah, now who will I go to the spring formal with?" Waverly asked.

"I'd take you if I could Waves." Nicole said as she stroked the brunette's hair.

"You're too good to me." Waverly answered. "I'd do anything for you..." Nicole said with a smile.

"Marry me then." Waverly proposed.

"W-what?" Nicole quirked her eyebrow.

"Marry me... ya know, someday?" Waverly asked.

"Sure Waverly, whatever you want." Nicole said with the biggest smile.

"Promise?" Waverly responded.

"Pinky promise." Nicole looped her pinky through Waverly's. Waverly kissed the hand attached to hers with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_August 13th, 2010_

 

 

"I can't believe this is it. I feel like I won't see you guys again." Waverly stated.

"You will, I promise Wave." Nicole comforted the young girl with a stroke of her arm.

"Yeah, we are not going that far Babygirl, and you know we'll be here in a heartbeat if you need us." Wynonna said as she reached out to hug her sister.

"Don't be a baby Waverly, you're too old to cry." Willa scoffed.

"Hey-" Nicole started.

"Don't she's not worth it anymore." Waverly said as she reached her hand out and touched Nicole's chest to stop her in her tracks. Nicole looked down at Waverly's hand, they always touched one another with such love behind every move. Is that what that was? Love? Did she love Waverly? Sure, of course she did... They've known one another for years, and are very close, but did she LOVE her?

While the redhead and Waverly were distracted by one another Wynonna had grabbed her softball bat out of the trunk. Needless to say that Willa now needed a new windshield.

"What the actual fuck Wynonna?!" Willa yelled.

"That was totally worth it." Wynonna told her baby sister and Nicole as they stood in shock."Oh and by the way Willa, if I find out that you're being a dick to Waverly while I'm gone, I promise that you'll need more than just a goddamn windshield replaced. Got it?" Willa stood in silence with a bitchy look on her face. Moments later she just nodded and walked off.

"I guess that was goodbye?" Wynonna said.

"Holy shit, that was amazeballs ‘Nonna!" Waverly replied.

"Yeah, you've got some serious balls dude." Nicole stated.

"She's always had it coming. Now, we really need to get going... Babygirl, I love you and I am so going to miss you. FaceTime me every night?" Wynonna asked. Waverly nodded in response and came in for a hug. The sisters stood there for a minute, maybe it was longer. Who was counting? "I love you too ‘Nonna." Waverly said as she stepped back from her sister and turned to look at the redhead.

Nicole looked like a sad puppy dog... I mean look at those eyes. Wynonna headed to the passenger seat, guess that meant Nicole was driving. Waverly stepped closer to Nicole and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna miss you too ya know?" Waverly said with her head resting on Nicole's chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much Waves. Please don't hesitate to call me, at all. Okay? I'm here for you, always." Nicole told the younger girl.

"I won't, but don't forget about me.." Waverly mumbled.

"I could never forget you Waverly. I promise." Nicole faltered.

"Well shit, just take me with you." Waverly retorted. "I wish I could babe." Nicole replied... neither seemed bothered by the pet name that just slipped out.

"I know I don't have a lot of time left to tell you this-" Waverly started but was rudely interrupted by her sister honking the horn at the two of them. Wynonna always knew that those idiots were in love, but the problem was that they didn't. Or did they? The both snapped their heads to look at Wynonna, and Nicole held her index finger up indicating that she needed more time. However, Waverly held up a finger too, but it was not her index finger... they turned back to face one another "you were saying?" Nicole asked.

"I was trying to tell you that I really wish I could kiss you goodbye, and I know that we can't, because of her..." Waverly said as she glanced towards Wynonna. "but just go have fun at school, and don't forget about me." Waverly finished.

"W-wow, uh, um, I was not expecting that at all Waves... but I promise I won't forget about you." Nicole said as she punctuated her sentence with a kiss to Waverly's forehead.

"Goodbye, Waves."

"Bye, Nicole.. text me when y'all make it."

"Will do." Nicole smiled and got in the driver seat. Waverly watched as her entire life drove off in a cloud of dust. Why had she never kissed Nicole before? What the fuck did she just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone,

I just wanted to see how everyone liked chapter one. Leave me comments or feel free to let me know on Twitter @haughtunicorn23


End file.
